


He's Gay For You

by Magical_Awesome_Kid



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by comics and headcannons, LadyNoir - Freeform, May have more to come later, Posted to Tumblr first, Probably Crack, So much confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Awesome_Kid/pseuds/Magical_Awesome_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a result of spending too much time on Tumblr, I have written this trash.</p><p>Marinette is sad and angry, Alya is drilling holes into his head, LADYBUG is pissed at him, and Nino is no help. Thirteen years of homeschooling did NOT prepare this poor cat boy for this.</p><p>Worst part is HE'S STILL NOT SURE WHAT HE DID!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Gay For You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on
> 
> http://caprette.tumblr.com/post/131999966713/votrecoude-suggested-something-amazing-to-me-and
> 
> If you haven't read it, read it now. You will understand this ten times better with it.
> 
> On with the show!

         Adrien was having the weirdest week ever.

          It had started off on Monday with Marinette, once he had tried to talk to her after the whole “Evillistrator” incident. In his defense, he was hoping to get some real review on Chat Noir from someone who wasn’t fawning over him or Chloe (because, as much as he liked the girl as a friend, making him do her Physics homework had lost her some brownie points). Plus, after the initial “fawning” of Chat at her place, she had treated him as well, like, a real person.

           The only other one to do that was Ladybug.

           Therefore, he’d been hoping for an honest review of his hero side, but getting it out of the suddenly shy girl (because he had seen her that night and _man_ she had a sassy side that would give Chat a run for his money)was a lot harder than he thought it would be.

           He didn’t know _what_ exactly he’d said, but, at some point in their conversation, she’d gone wide-eyed and excused herself, grabbing Alya away from her “interview” with Chloe and practically racing away during the lunch break.

           After lunch, the usually-peppy Marinette was an absolute wallflower, looking down into her book as she doodled and scratched a few notes. Her eyes were all blood shot, and she absolutely refused to look at anyone unless the teacher specifically called on her.

           Not only that, but every time Adrien looked over at her, looking for a chance to finish their conversation, Alya was absolutely drilling holes into his head. To say he was freaked the fudge out was an understatement. The girl only glared at people like that when they’d done something incredibly stupid, like insult Ladybug and Chat Noir to her face.

more

           The next day was the same drill. And the next. Adrein had gotten so freaked out that he’d pulled Nino away at one lunch block and begged the boy to explain what he’d done wrong because _homeschooling for thirteen years had not prepared him for this._ Nino, as ever helpful, tried to get an answer out of Alya, but the girl had sent him back with another glare and “if Adrien hasn’t told you then it’s not by place.”

            _Whatever that meant._ Adrien couldn’t help but think as he felt like pulling his own hair out. Ever time he tried to talk to Alya, she glared at him, and he backed away very quickly because, while the great Chat Noir could take on any monster of the week, he could not take on his classmate with _that_ look.

           He tried to talk to Marinette, too, apologize for something that he didn’t know he’d done, but she was rarely without Alya. On the rare moments she was alone, he tried to rush her only to other events to occur. Once, he’d even got a bouquet of flowers as apology, but it didn’t go as plan.

           That afternoon, an akuma attacked, and his week went from _bad_ to _Hawk Moth took my Miraculous._

           Ok, that was a lie, but it felt like that to Adrien.

           Because Ladybug, for whatever reason, was just obviously _pissed_ at him.

            _She was pissed at Chat Noir, and he had no idea why._

           They still beat the baddy, but the banter was oddly one-sided. She didn’t reproach his flirting, instead sending her own death glare every time he said something along the lines as “you look quiet purr-fect today, My Lady” and “Feline lucky?”

           In the end, she hadn’t even given him a fist-bump. She’d just swung away.

           The worst part was his flowers had been ruined in the crossfire, and, as if to further spite him, Cleansing Light hadn’t fixed them.

            _Finally_ Friday rolled around, and Adrien just kept his head down all day as he tried to get through it. Marinette wasn’t so much in a sad mood anymore but a peeved one as well, but every time she looked at him she _still_ got sad and _damn it_ he did not want to make people sad, especially the sweet, sweet Marinette. He was hating himself more and more because he couldn’t figure out what he’d done to Marinette or his Lady, and it was _driving him nuts._

           He never really questioned when he’d placed Marinette on the same shelf as his Lady, but he had other things to worry about right now.

           Like patrol tonight.

           Yes, he was going to tackle his problems as they came. He tried again that day with flowers, but Marinette had bee lined out of class before Adrien could have the flowers delivered (he’d ordered a huge batch because the poor homeschooled brain of his didn’t know how else to apologize aside from sweets and flowers, so he’d gone the whole nine yards – too bad his luck had made the delivery _late_ of all things). He’d rerouted it to his house (much to the shock of both Alya and Chloe when they found out the flowers were for Marinette) with the full intention of trying again Monday and all next week until he could apologize.

           He totally missed as Alya tried to frantically get a hold of Marinette, but the other girl had already turned her phone off, not wanting to talk to anyone that Friday it seemed.

           Adrien arrived that evening at 9:30 PM on the dot at their favorite meeting place on the Eiffel Tower bearing a rather large black bag stuffed to the max. “Why, hello my lady!” He greeted jovially even as she cast him a dry look.

           “Hey, let’s get going.” She stood, yo-yo already out. “We can cover more ground if I take the north end tonight and you the south. I have an early morning…”

           Chat frowned and knew this ploy. He’d been avoided all week, and, damn it, this was not how he was going to have it end. “Why are you pissed at me?” He cut her off, striving forward as he cut off her swinging route.

           Ladybug blinked up at him. “What?”

           “You were pissed at me this week, and today, and everyone is pissed at me and I DON’T KNOW WHY!” He screamed into the Parisian air, glad that no one could hear them. He ran his hands through his hair, closing his eyes as he let out a frustrated growl. “First the girls in my class, then you, and I keep trying to find out why and apologize but the universe just HATES me, ya know?” He questioned as he threw his hands into the air. He spun around, dropping the bag on the ground between them before stalking off to the other side. “I just… ARG!!!”

           Chat sat down, throwing his head between his knees as he covered his eyes. His tail, with a mind of its own, swirled around him protectively as his ears drooped. “Just, go on patrol. Take the bag, too, it’s all for you anyway. I’ll go in a sec.” He threw with a sigh, desperately trying to hold it all together until she left. Then, he would cry, get it all out of his system. This week had been hell, and even his partner, his best friend, wasn’t helping.

           He waited for the telltale sound of her Yo-yo, but nothing came. Instead, after a few minutes, the beam reverberated as his bag was gently placed at his back and another sitting just beyond that. “I’m sorry I was a jerk.” She said softly but with care. “I just… I shouldn’t be mad at you. It’s something stupid in my civilian life.”

           Chat glanced over his shoulder slightly, seeing Ladybug in much the same pose as him. However, his strong Lady was not misty-eyes, staring out at the city with a wistful look. Chat ran a hand across his face, getting rid of a few stray tears. After a minute, he sniffed and shifted so that he sat next to her with only the bag between them.

           After another few minutes, Chat found his voice. “Want to talk about it?”

           Ladybug, of all things, laughed. She laughed so loud Chat was sure all of Paris would hear, and it brought a small smile to his face. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” She threw with a small smile as she looked over, resting her head on her knees. “You had the terrible week, and I was a jerk.”

           “Yeah, but I care about you, My Lady.” He threw back with his own crooked grin.

           Ladybug shook her head as she uncurled slightly, leaning back on her hands as her legs came to swing freely over the side of the structure. “You’re too sweet, Chat, you know that? And caring, and kind, and loyal. You deserve… so much.” She shook her head.

           Beneath the mask, Adrien blushed brightly so glad that his head was still rested on his knees, faced away from the girl of his dreams. “Wow… that’s…”

           Ladybug smirked. “What? Cat got your tongue?”

           Now _that_ was normal. His tail even uncurled as he laid back, head in his hands as he stared up past the top of the tower into the star-filled night. So high up compounded with their enhanced vision, both Chat and Lady could see the little stars twinkling above. “Well, when a Lady gives such a compliment freely, you know you’ve done something right. What brought this on? Finally fallen for my good looks?”

           He missed her light blush as she covered. “Nah, just…”

           Chat waited for more, but when none came he looked to his partner. Really, they’d been together so long that he could read her like a book. He was sure that, should they ever meet in a crowd as civilians, he’d be sure to pick her out straight away just by how _expressive_ she was. There was only one other girl he knew who was so expressive if she wasn’t so shy all the time…

           “Let me guess, it’s part of why you were pissed-but-not-pissed at me?” He wagered.

           “And I can’t tell you because secret identities.” She ended with a sigh. “What about you? You still haven’t told me what’s got your feathers ruffled this week.”

           “Please refrain from the use of feathers.” He pointed out with a pout. “Lest I go into a sneezing fit.” Ladybug rolled her eyes at him.

           “Fine, ruffled fur?”

           “Better.” He added as he closed his eyes, thinking about the week. It kind of broke their rules on secret identities (though why they still kept it from one another was a total mystery), but maybe… _I mean, she is one of the only people I feel comfortable talking to about right now_.

           Taking a breath. “Ok, I’m going to preface that this has some stuff behind the mask, but I’m going to be as vague as possible because I can’t hold it in any longer.” He opened an eye to look at her pleadingly. “I really need help, and no one seems to be able to help a poor, misguided cat.”

           Instead of laughing, Ladybug reached around the bag to grab his shoulder supportively. “Hey, if you need an ear, I’ve got two. Shoot, maybe I can help.”

           Chat closed his eyes, already feeling better at her touch and acceptance. He was so happy that she wasn’t mad at him as some of the pieces of his heart came back together. “It’s just… I don’t know, I was talking to a girl in my class earlier this week. She’s really cool and innovative and sweet with a great sense of style but kind of shy, and, well, I _kinda_ was trying to get her opinion on Chat because she seemed like the only girl in my class who didn’t fawn on sight. Not that I don’t like that…” He felt a shake of his shoulder.

           “Keep on topic, kitty, because if you start singing your praises I’m going on patrol.” Ladybug shot, and he could practically hear her eye roll.

           “Right.” Chat nodded. “Well, I don’t know what I said, but then she suddenly ran off with her best friend. A couple hours later, the girl was upset for some reason and her best friend, who is _scarier than Hawk Moth_ let me tell you,” he paused to allow Ladybug to laugh, “was glaring holes into my head.”

           “What did you do?” Ladybug shot as he sat up, rubbing his face.

           “ _I don’t know!_ ” He cried as he threw his hands up into the air. “I mean, I thought about what I said, and I didn’t think I said anything too stupid – don’t laugh, I try” He shot over his shoulder as he could see Ladybug about to comment. “But nothing. Then I asked my best friend to ask her best friend, which got me nowhere, and then I tried to apologize with flowers and chocolates, and my bad luck decided to mess everything up.”

           He placed his head into his hands with another sigh. “Girls are confusing.”

           At this, Ladybug did let out a laugh as she scooted forward, lightly knocking her fist into his shoulder. “Hey! I’m a girl.”

           “Yeah, and you’re the worst.” He teased as she gave an appalled look.

           “Ah, me-ouch!” She threw.

           “Oh, do I bug you?” He shot back before the two dissolved into silly giggles as well. Even though she hadn’t really offered any answers for him, just talking about it made him feel better. There was always next week to fix things, and, hey, at least Ladybug wasn’t mad at him.

           “Hey, since patrol is obviously postponed, want a snack?” Chat offered as he finally tore open the black bag between them. Instantly, fresh-baked goods wafted up, still warm from the thermally-insulated (and very expensive) bag. “I brought these as an apology, and I didn’t know what your favorite dessert was…”

           Ladybug suddenly reached forward and pulled Chat into a hug. Chat was stunned, frozen in place unsure of what to do. She had hugged him only a few times, most contact being teasing pokes or helping hands. Hesitantly, he returned it.

           “I can’t believe you. _I’m_ the jerk, and _you_ brought _apology_ sweets.” She threw as they broke apart. She wiped a stray tear from her eye. “Sorry.”

           “No need, my lady.” He returned softly as he pulled out a warm blanket. “Come on, let’s eat until they have to roll us down the structure!”

           They rearranged to sit on the blanket rather than cold metal, thermoses of hot chocolate and tea pulled out between them and hot treats in their hands. Light gossip of events around the city filled the air intermingled with teasing.

           “Ok, but Evillustrator last week had to be one of the most powerful villains. Good thing we didn’t have to face him during the day.” Chat pointed out as he pit into a fresh cheese roll. He looked over to see Ladybug suddenly still. “Oh no, what did I say?”

           Ladybug shook her head. “It’s nothing.”

           Chat nudged her with his elbow. “Come on, you got my super-vague explanation of what’s bugging me. Tell me yours.”

           Ladybug took another bite of the Moon Cake that Adrien had had his chef prepare. She thought long and hard before swallowing. “Ok, so this is partially the reason I was in a bad mood and blaming you.” She sighed. “Be warned.”

           “I have chocolate and napkins when you, or I, need them.” He offered with a grin as the girl shook her head.

           “Ok, so, Monday when I was at school, I was kind of still recovering from the whole Evillustrator thing when, well, my… ah, crush happened to get the jump on me.” She hesitantly added, looking at Chat.

           Chat was good though. He’d grown up a model, and, while he usually was very free around Lady, she didn’t need to see his hurt now realizing that she was in love with another. Instead, he stood the strong friend. “Yes?”

           She smiled lightly before looking back out into the city. “Well, he had heard something or other about me meeting you, or something, and he just went on and on about how fantastic you were, and how I was lucky to be res- I mean, meet you, and he wanted to hear about _your muscles._ ” She laughed as she looked over to the offending cat. “Ok, real talk, to you flex your muscles for everyone we save?”

           “Only the pretty ones.” He joked back with a wink. “Why? Want a picture with these guns?” He flexed for her to see.

           “I’d need a microscope to get a picture of those.” She threw with a flip of her hair.

           Chat grasped his chest. “Ouch!” He stated even as a grin spread across his face. “But, continue?”

           “Well, it was some time between him talking about you and prying for more details that I realized… Oh, to heck with it, I realized my crush was gay for you.” She threw as she looked straight at the cat, daring him to say anyting.

           Chat stared at her, wide-eyed for a long time before he fell over, grasping his stomach as a laugh roared out of his throat. “Oh… Oh my gods! THIS IS RICH!”

           “Oh, ok, laugh it up at my misery!” She threw with a pout. However, there was real pain in her voice as she looked down. Chat backtracked quickly.

           “Oh, oh no, I’m sorry, My Lady. My bad. I just… Ok, even though I’m Bi, my heart only belongs to one at the moment.” His heart pounded strangely at that, almost like he’d said a lie, but then he ignored it as she looked up.

           “Wait, you’re Bi? So am I!” She giggled with the boy. “You and him might actually make a good couple, though.” She said a little painfully. “I mean, you’re both kinda cute.”

           He grinned again. “Ah, yes, these dashing good looks can’t be contained.” He struck a pose. “But that’s still terrible. I’m sorry.” Then, Chat did something he had never done.

           He initiated a hug with Ladybug.

           Ladybug stiffened momentarily, and Chat was suddenly questioning every movie he’d ever seen about friendship before she surged back, gripping him just as tightly. “Thanks, kitty-cat.”

           “No problem, My Lady.” He returned as they broke. “Well, it seems that we don’t really do people this week.” He joked as he pulled up a cup of hot chocolate. “To a terrible week and the most super company ever.”

           Ladybug rolled her eyes before tapping her tea to his drink. “To the sassiest and strangest heroes this city has ever seen.” The two drunk to little giggles.

           Chat laid down again, already feeling his stomach full as he looked to the stars. “Wow, this was an easy fix to my problem with you. Now if I could only patch things up with Mari- that girl.” He covered quickly.

           But not quickly enough.

           “Mari?” Ladybug inquired quite stiffly as Chat cringed. “You don’t mean… Marinette? The girl from the Evillistrator incident?”

           Chat buried his face in his hands. “Uh… uh… yeah. Her. Sorry, spoilers, I kind of know her in real life.”

           “And you asked her about you because… you wanted to get a review on your abilities as a hero? From the incident?” She continued.

           “Yeah… especially since it was just me. It gave me some real insight on being a solo-hero, not that I don’t like working with you, but it helps…”

           “Adrien?” Ladybug suddenly gasped as Chat, like lighting, shot up.

           “Wh-what?” Chat Noir questioned as he held his hands to his heart, facing his Lady. She was on her knees, wide-eyed as she stared at his face.

           “Adrien Agreste.” She repeated. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” She repeated.

           Chat’s heart was still racing at a mile an hour at his full name, but Marinette’s name? “I repeat, what?”

           Ladybug stared at Chat Noir longer and longer before shaking. She threw her hand to her mouth, tears beginning to spill over her mask. _What did I do what did I do WHAT DID I DO???_ Chat panicked further.

           Then she burst out into laughter, banging her hand into the structure as her whole body shook. “Oh… Oh gods, oh gods! Alya is going to feel so bad but OH MY GODS.” She curled on her side, happy tears spilling down her face.

           Chat threw his hands into the air. “WHAT IS SO FUNNY???”

           She sat up, tears still spilling down her face as she grinned brightly. “I just realized something.” She shook her head. “And I just… I guess I’m in shock? I’m a little unsure on how to react. I mean, I’m kinda glad I got over the celebrity crush thing and did the purge this week even if it backfired and I liked him more… wow, and then here you are.”

           Chat hesitantly set his hands on her shoulders. “Do you need me to take you to the ER? Was something spiked?”

           Her whole face went red even as a huge smile overtook her face. “No, no, I’m just trying to figure out if my gay crush is talking or my dorky kitty.”

           “I am NOT a Dork- wait.” Chat released her as he sat back, staring at her face as the whole night of conversation was suddenly falling into place. His week, her week, her sudden breakdown and the resulting shock and…

           Oh gods.

            _OH GODS_.

           Now it was Adrien’s turn to break down laughing. He fell back, legs flailing into the air as his sugar-high took effect. “HOW DID I NOT SEE THIS???” He laughed as he sat up, clutching his ribs. Tears spread down his face, a grin on his face. “Marinette?”

           His Lady grinned back even as it was Marinette’s shy smile. “Surprise? By the way, am I really… all that that you said earlier?” She was obviously drunk on adrenaline and sugar.

           Adrien blushed as he remembered singing Marinette’s praises. “Uh, yeah, actually.”

           “Ah.”

           “And me?” He asked before realizing something. “Wait, you thought _Adrien Agreste_ had a crush on _Chat Noir?_ ”

           “Well how was I supposed to take ‘tell me about how great his muscles are?’” She threw back with a pointed glare. “You’re terrible, kitty.”

           “If you couldn’t tell, I was hoping for a compliment.” He stuck his tongue out.

           Ladybug threw her hands into the air. “I don’t know what to do with you.” She threw as she lay down. Chat took to the mat next to her, treats and random things filling the little space between them.

           There was silence as the shock died down and shyness filled in. “So… whoops?” Adrien tried, not looking over as he shrugged. “I mean, of all the people to be Ladybug, I’m actually happy it’s you.”

           Marinette blushed more deeply as she glanced over, his eyes closed peacefully. “Yeah.” She smiled softly. With the whole week to try to get over him, the only thing she’d done was tear down the fangirling side of her, leaving her to realize that there was a lot about Adrien that she loved aside from the perfect mask he tended to wear. She remembered how, in the safety of school, he could just get so excited sometimes about certain subjects, especially science, and how he had a bit of a geek streak, overhearing Nino and Adrien argue over superheores during lunch breaks. He wasn’t perfect, yes, but he was still…

           He was still…

            _Miraculous._

           She smiled at the thought, the perfect word. “So,” she spoke. “Where do we go from here?”

           Adrien sighed. “I don’t know.”

           Marinette rolled over, poking Adrien in the shoulder as he opened his eyes. He rolled up to his side, a mere few inches between them. “Hi, my name is Marinette. By day I’m a clumsy fashion designer and student, but by night I am the heroine Ladybug.” She offered him a hand from underneath her.

           Adrien smiled in Chat’s face, and, like sugar and flour, the two mixed into something undistinguishable. They were the same. “Hey, my name is Adrien. I’m a student and part-time fashion model, but occasionally I bribe Plagg with cheese to go save the city of Paris.” They shook hands, matching smiles on their faces. “Want to stargaze a little longer? I’m still digesting all the food, and, well, all of this.” Adrien suggested.

           Marinette was already laying back down, hands over her stomach. “By the way, Tikki wants some moon cakes, so I’m stealing some for her later.”

           Adrein knew that must be her Kwami as he settled back into his place, eyes closed as he felt all the stress pour out of his back. “Go for it. Plagg isn’t much for sweets anyway.”

           Adrien didn’t know how long they were there, but he hoped that it never ended. Somewhere along the line, he began to doze lightly. He dreamed of a girl in his class, booping him on the nose when he tried to flirt. He dreamed of a blushing hero. He dreamed of Saturday morning video games with Nino, Alya, Marinette, and himself, arguing over Mario Cart like the hooligans they were.

           He was only woken when his hand was nudged. Peaking open his eye, he saw a red and black-spotted hand interlace with his fingers. He looked no further, closing his eyes again as a smile crossed his face.

           He still couldn’t believe she thought he was gay for Chat Noir when there was a perfect Ladybug, a perfect Marinette there for him to be bi for.

**Author's Note:**

> Bisexuals. Bisexuals everywhere. And adorableness. Lots of adorableness.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
